Sinners
by itsmcvicaryo
Summary: "'Spain... I want you. I need you.' He pushed closer, humming, their bodies so close, so intimate Spain let out a sound as he brushed his hands down those slim, Italian sides. 'I want you, Spain. Please, take me.' And they shared slow, sloppy kisses, Romano sighing against Spain's cheek with a 'oh, Spain...' And a deep sound in his throat when Spain touched him." Rewrite of 'Sin'.


Forward:

So someone wanted me to make this longer so I am gonna put _the thing_ *audience gasp* in here (aka Spain and Romano making love to anyone who didn't catch that) so here you go, hopefully I don't fuck it up too much.

So here is Sinners! Enjoy!

Spain was a man of flesh, a man of carnal desires, craving the prize of his pillage and the blood from the veins of the slaughter. It was a heated need for a touch, a brush of skin against skin, lips against tongue, eyes dark and hooded with lust. He craved it so; his want so _vile_, so absolutely _despicable_ he would do anything to get it. The God above could not save him from his mindless want, He more so spat at the thought of this - _being_ - bowing at his feet. Spain was set on a mission of need;

And he would not settle for anything less.

The touch he craved was so out of reach, so _deliriously_ marred he couldn't stop. He knew it was wrong in as many ways as he had fingers, maybe more; but he didn't care. He could just feel the soft pads of his slender, pure hands on his body, so pure from the slaughter, so pure from these wicked acts; it just fueled the inferno in the pit of his stomach. His golden eyes hooded and meeting his, those soft, young lips dragging with a wet sound over his jaw, at the way his body was so pliant in his worn, sinning hands.

But _oh_, was he such a heavenly sin; so ironic it was, though he was damnable, too. Making Spain feel like this, making him want like this, the cross around his neck burned as he tried to banish the feeling of arousal from his swimming belly. It didn't help that he saw his hand on him, not his own; those slim, fragile fingers stained with his essence -

Of course it only grew when he saw him at the doorway; Romano, the adult who was once a child, once his _own son_, some would have said, was standing there, watching his childhood caretaker sigh and groan out his name like the devil himself had entered his body. Spain had let out another absolutely _atrocious_ noise as he gripped his thigh, no longer hiding shameless want that was all for him. And Romano knew it, his hips pressed to Spain's and those same lips lightly caressed the vein on Spain's neck. _Oh_, those lips were finally on his skin and he growled into the flesh, oh _Dios_ -

"Spain... I want you. I _need_ you." He pushed closer, humming, their bodies _so_ close, _so_ intimate Spain let out a sound as he brushed his hands down those slim, Italian sides. "I want you, Spain. _Please_, take me." And they shared slow, sloppy kisses, Romano sighing against Spain's cheek with a "oh, _Spain_..." And a deep sound in his throat when Spain touched him. When Spain's hands found that spot Romano arched and hissed into Spain's collarbone.

"Romano... Roma..." Spain felt himself murmur without command. "Do you know how much I've wanted you, Romano. How much I've sinned for your beautiful body." And a calloused hand brushed over a nipple and Romano bit down on the Spaniards earlobe.

"_Oh_, oh _Spagna_..." The Italian shuddered out, lips as red as the blood pounding through their veins and his eyes large and black like a ravens wing as Spain slipped a finger into his heat.

"Oh Roma..." Was all that stained Spain's lips as he drove two fingers deep into Romano and a choking, guttural groan left Romano's throat as those fingertips brushed against something inside him.

"Spain... _España_... Not... Like this... Don't want to come like this." Romano struggled on his words, hips rolling down onto the long fingers already enveloped in his heat. "Want to feel you inside me... Want to feel you come inside me, oh _Spain_ -" And those fingers left and were struggling to gain purchase of a tube of lube, shaking fingers suddenly covered in the bluish substance. "Spain, it's okay already, I'm okay, _oh_-" And those golden eyes rolled so far back into his skull, Spain feared they would not come back out as he wrapped Romano's legs around his torso and carried him to the couch not five feet away.

"_Amor_." Spain crooned, one hand burning into the skin of the Italians hip and one stroking his own cock, biting down on his lip and he hid a groan. "_Mi corazón_, are you ready?" He murmured into Romano's ear and he let out a groan as Romano slid down onto his length.

"Oh, _Spain_." Romano cried, the bridge of his nose nestled in the Spaniard's crook of his neck, into that sensitive vein that began to pulse with a flushed desire.

"R-_Romano_... Oh _Dios_, _Romano_..." The sound of Spain's voice so raw and so low sent a shock down his spine as he felt himself swallow his elder to the brim, small tears springing into his eyes.

"S-shit..." Spain looked up, Romano gasping at how dark his eyes were, no longer that emerald green but a dark olive, lust hazed and he licked his lips. Oh _God_, if he had known Spain could get like _this_...

"Are you alright?" Spain asked again, his tone worried and Romano nodded his head, and threw him a look.

"Shut up. I'm fine." He barked, no bite in his words and Spain still continued.

"Are you - oh my _God_." Spain's eyes rolled back as Romano lifted himself up and dropped back down, the stretch so hot and they're lips so close, what else to do but kiss, Romano thought as he pulled the elder into a heated kiss, hips rolling and skin slapping as he nipped and pulled at Spain's full bottom lip.

"_Oh Spain_, _proprio così_, _oh_-" the pace grew faster and harder as Romano groaned and cried out, spurring Spain's drive and fueling the fire burning in his eyes.

"Oh my_ God_, Romano, _oh, te sientes tan bien_, _joder_!" Spain moaned and Romano ground down hard onto the burning hips below him as he sucked that vein on Spain's neck, listening to the praise and affection dripping from Spain's lips.

"Spain, _più veloce, oh, più veloce_!" Romano mewled into his neck, keening as Spain hit something deep inside him. "A-again, _oh_ _mio Dio_..." He felt something aflame in his lower belly as he rolled down as hard as he could on to the Spanish hips as he suddenly keened, yowling something like Spain's name as he came, reeling as he heard Spain cry out. Spain rocked his hips and fell on Romano, the pair sharing lazy kisses as their fingers interlocked and Spain murmured words of praise and love into Romano's ear.

"_Te amo,_ so much, _Te quiero mucho, Roma_." And a hand was slapped over his mouth, Spain's eyes widening in surprise as Romano leaned up to his ear.

"Shut up. I know, bastard." And Spain smiled knowingly as Romano kissed him sweetly.  
"_Ti amo più di quanto tu sai, idiota._"

Spain swore that night when they had become one, his skin finally on Romano's and hands laced, the way Romano sighed and cried out was the voices of the angels above. Romano was his, and his only beautiful, damnable sin.

_And there wasn't a God that could tell him different._

Afterword:

Dios - God _Spanish_

Spagna and Espana - Spain _Italian and Spanish_

Mi corazón - Literally 'my heart', basically 'my love' _Spanish_

Proprio così - Just like that _Italian_

Oh, te sientes tan bien, joder! - Oh, you feel so good, fuck! _Spanish_

Più veloce, oh, più veloce! - Faster, oh, faster! _Italian_

Oh mio Dio - Oh my God _Italian_

Te amo - I love you _Spanish_

Te quiero mucho, Roma - I love you so much, Roma _Spanish_

Ti amo più di quanto tu sai, idiota. - I love you more than you know, you idiot. _Italian_

I do not speak Spanish or Italian so I'm sorry if these are wrong! And have fun with this longer fic I think it still blows but that's okay, I guess. Thanks for reading, R & R!


End file.
